The present invention relates to a floor care device. More particularly, it relates to a floor care device which has a working tool and an electric motor which drives the working tool in rotation via a transmission.
Floor care devices which are provided with working tools operating from electric motors are known in the art. One of such devices is disclosed for example in the German Offenlegungsschrift 2,902,232. This floor care device is provided with a rocking means which is turnably mounted in the base housing. By the selection of the pivot point, the working tool is loaded toward the floor to be cared for by a driving pulley or its pulling force. In other words, the working tool is always pressed against the floor or the like to be cared for with a fixed force. Abutment on the rocking means prevents turning in an upward direction. The above-described construction has the following considerable disadvantages. When the working tool becomes arrested because of the hindrance or the structure of the surface to be worked, and when insignificant torque increase takes place, the drive pulley breaks or the drive motor is considerably loaded which can lead to breakage. These disadvantages can be avoided only by the provision of very expensive friction clutches.